The Next Journey
by MatroyoshkaDoll
Summary: The Smashers are gone. Their worlds have been taken over. New heroes must rise and reclaim their homes. OCs wanted.


**Disclaimer: I do not own SSBB.**

* * *

Peach stood, a phantom lost in time. She was long dead-much like the other smashers. They were taken in, conned by a dark being; conned into leaving their worlds and participating in "fun" battles.

_Conned into death._

Now their worlds have been taken over. With no one to safe-keep the worlds, they were easy pickings. Worst of all, the smashers had to watch the events in a helpless ethereal form. Now they needed new heroes. Heroes to reclaim the worlds.

Peach had her eye on a particular hero. It was a girl from her own world. She didn't look like a hero or even a good person. The girl was about 16 with short, shaggy blond hair, a great tan, and grey eyes. That was the nice part. The not-so-nice-part was the mean sneer across her face and the fact that her entire body was covered in tattoos. The girl wore a pair of ripped jeans, converse, and a purple tank top. She looked like trouble.

That's exactly why Peach picked the girl. She seemed brave and was clearly rebellious. That was good. Peach needed someone to stand up against the tyranny. Judging by the bruise on the girl's arm, Peach deemed that she wasn't a fan of the changes happening to the world. Then again, oppression wasn't Peach's thing either; nevertheless, Peach would make the girl a hero.

_What to do, what to do? _Peach wondered to herself, _How do I make her a hero?_

* * *

Olivia pushed her blond hair out of her eyes. She shouldered her purple backpack and began walking to her school. For some reason she felt like she was being watched. Recently, it always seemed to be like that. **_They_ **were always watching the people. Once again, Olivia wondered what it would be like if the Princess was still alive. Under her rule, the only problem was the Koopa King. It was weird, thinking Koopas were enemies. Her best friend was a Koopa.

"Hey Olivia!" A nasally voice came from behind her.

It was Sebastian, a red Koopa. He pushed his black, round glasses up his nose.

"Hey Sebastian," She said with a smile, "Ready to go?"

"Yup." They set off for school.

They set down the brightly colored road. Despite the takeover around 50 years ago, the world still looked bright and cheery. Some things **_they_ **could never change.

"Hey you!" "Punks!" Jeers followed the pair as they headed towards the school.

It was the Goomba Gang. Not everyone was okay with Olivia and Sebastian's friendship. Olivia's eye twitched. Sebastian stretched up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ignore them," He stated firmly.

The jibes continued. Olivia began to get very irritated. For some reason, she decided to do something. Not sit back and take it today. She rolled her shoulders back and began to smile.

"I'm done with you guys today." Her smile turned twisted.

A tattoo of a snake began to slither off her arm. Its dark scales glinted as they became real. The snake grew in size as well. Yellow eyes narrowed as the snake, now about Olivia's size, began to slither to the Goomba Gang. The Goombas began to tremble. One by one they ran away.

Olivia turned to smile at Sebastian, "See, I told you-"

She saw Sebastian's smile turn into a fearful expression. She tried to turn around, but was grabbed by too security bots that guard the school.

"You are under arrest for using unorthodox powers. This is a level 3 felony." The automated voice sounded off.

Olivia found herself being dragged off to the the castle-presumably to be questioned and imprisoned. The being watched feeling was coming back to her. It was almost if she felt a presence around her. Before she could fully understand it, she was hit in the back of head. The last thing she saw was Sebastian's troubled turtle face.

* * *

**This is an OC story. The form is the following:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Powers:**

**Final Smash:**

**Home World:**

**Flaws:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Smasher Guardian: **

**Open to a relationship:**


End file.
